


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Cowgirl Position, Fluff, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Ordering Around, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reindeer, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsubaki gives Sakuya a gift.





	Red

“Sakuya, c'mon,” Tsubaki begged.  
Sakuya stood in a reindeer outfit, bell collar ringing as he walked. His little tail wiggling as he, the suit felt slicked up in the back as he walked like it was self lubricating as he walked. “I fucking hate you.”

  
Tsubaki smears the red paint on Sakuya's nose. “You can even say it glows~” he hummed bopping Sakuya's nose. “So, what the fuck is the point—” and Tsubaki laughs, “it is the season…to be naughty!” he tugs on Sakuya's reigns.

 

“Shut the fuck up…shut up….!” 

 

Tsubaki zips the lower part of the reindeer suit down, it unzips and he asks, “May I unwrap you?”

  
“Sakuya?”

  
The green haired teen his utterly speechless.

  
“…Fine.”

  
Tsubaki hums and unwraps(pulls down Sakuya's underwear) and maneuvers his body to sit his ass down on Sakuya's cock as he begins grinding on him.  
Tsubaki places his hands on Sakuya's chest as he bounces on and off of his cock and pulls on the reigns teasingly each time Sakuya thrusts his hips forward.

 

“Ah, ah, it's not a white Christmas yet,” he tells him.  
Sakuya is close but Tsubaki keeps teasing him with each hip roll.

 

“Damn…slutty legs.” He mutters under his breath.

  
“That’s not very cheery!”

  
Sakuya groans as he bucks his hips as Tsubaki rolls his body into his. “Shut up.”

  
Tsubaki rolls his hips just right once more and Sakuya's legs & hips twitch beneath him as he bucks forward cum shooting and spilling into Tsubaki's ass.

Tsubaki placed his hands on Sakuya's chest, rolling his hips and ass on Sakuya's cock until he achieved orgasm.

 

Spent Tsubaki pants.

  
“Fuck you, what do I get out of this?”

  
Tsubaki smiles, laughs, and whispers, “You’ve been bad this year, coal.” He kisses Sakuya’s ear & walks away.

  
Face burning with anger, Sakuya curses Tsubaki's name. He sits there feeling a bit used but not moments later Tsubaki came back with a gift.

“Here.”

  
Sakuya opened it. “it's fucking coal! I’m gonna sock you one you fucking bastard!”

  
Tsubaki laughs.

  
It's the season.

  
**Fa la, la la, fa la, la.**

 


End file.
